amitié hors du commun
by Kaleiya
Summary: fic marchant en parallèle avec le retour des disparus . meli, jeune fille d'un milieu aisée censée se fiancer bientot, rencontre un certain Millenium sur le net . le lendemain, elle rencontre son nouveau prétendant qui lui donne du fil a retordre .
1. Melissa Ando langlay

New fic ! elle fonctionne avec mon autre fic "le retour des disparus" . Vous devriez comprendre pourquoi !

_

* * *

_

_Nous sommes en Egypte à notre époque . Après que le pharaon Atemu ait rejoint le monde des morts, ses amis sont rentrés au Japon . Deux jours plus tard au Caire, les Ando Langlay, famille d'un milieu aisé, arrivèrent dans leur villa familiale ._

**Chapitre 1 : Melissa Ando Langlay**

Le jour se leva sur Le Caire en Egypte . L'immense villa des Ando Langlay se préparait a l'arrivée des derniers membres de la famille . Firmin, le chef de la famille, ainsi que Ambroise, sa femme, organisaient tout . Leur fille ainée, Reine, devait arriver demain avec son mari, Alain . Leur premier fils, Romaric, allait aussi arriver demain avec sa femme, Fleur . Andrée, la grand-mère, était déjà là ainsi que son mari Albert .

Firmin avait un frère, Léon, qui est malheureusement mort dans un accident ainsi que Ayumi, son épouse . Il avait aussi une sœur, Elisabeth, mariée a un riche homme d'affaires nommé Jérome . Ceux ci avaient un fils, Gustave, qui lui n'était pas encore en age de se marier et qui surtout n'en avait aucune envie . Pour en revenir a Léon, il a eu une fille dont la garde a été confiée a Firmin . Celle-ci allait bientôt avoir 17 ans et devais a tout prix se fiancer .

Ce jour là, Firmin accueillait un nouveau prétendant pour sa nièce . Il se nommait Jules et était l'héritier d'une riche famille .

.- Je ne comprends pas où est Mélissa ! hurla Firmin .

.- Jules arrivera d'une minute a l'autre ! s'écria Ambroise .

Sur le toit, Gustave était parvenu a grimper a l'aide d'une échelle vu que la trappe avait été bloquée de l'extérieur .

.- Si j'étais elle, où me positionnerai-je ? se dit-il .

Il alla là où l'on voyait le mieux l'entrée et y trouva sa cousine a coté d'une étrange machine sur laquelle était posée une tarte a la crème .

.- Eh bien Meli, dit Gustave, tu gaches la nourriture a présent ?

.- Pas tant que ca, répondit-elle, la tarte est périmée !

.- J'ai rien dit !

.- Nom de la cible ?

.- Jules !

.- Profil ?

.- Riche héritier !

.- Humour ?

.- Zéro pointé !

.- Ponctuel ?

.- Oui !

.- Numéro ?

.- C'est le quatrième prétendant !

.- Déjà !

.- Oui !

.- Va falloir trouver de nouvelles idées !

.- Je peux admirer le spectacle ?

.- T'a de quoi payer ?

.- Trois pots de Nutella et quinze barres chocolatés !

.- Parfait !

.- La cible arrive !

En effet, le fameux Jules arrivait . Meli prit une télécommande, attendit que l'autre passe le portail et appuya sur le bouton rouge . La machine lanca la tarte a la crème qui arriva en pleine face du prétendant . Meli et Gustave étaient morts de rire .

* * *

NB: Voilà ! Le début est un peu saoulant mais bon ! bonne lecture ! 


	2. millenium

je vois que la vedette de la fic s'est inscrite ! t'inquiète, t'auras la suite !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Millenium**

L'oncle Firmin, fortement décu par l'attitude de sa nièce la consigna dans sa chambre . Celle-ci se rua sur l'ordinateur et alla sur Msn . Manque de chance, il n'y avait personne .

.- La poisse ! dit Meli .

Soudain, un utilisateur se connecta . Un certain Millenium . Meli s'empressa d'entamer la conversation .

.- Salut ! dit-elle .

.-_ Salut ! _

.- C'est la première fois que je te vois ici !

.- _Normal, je viens de créer mon compte ! _

.- T'a quel age ?

.-_ 18 ans . Et toi ?_

.- Bientôt 17 !

.- _D'accord . _

.- C'est drole, t'a le meme ip qu'une utilisatrice que je connais !

.- _J'habite chez elle pour ton info ! Elle m'agace et j'ai hate qu'elle aille au Japon !_

.- T'aimes pas les filles ?

.- _Ca dépend desquelles ! Aurora est très énervante, le matin, elle va dans ma chambre et elle tire les rideaux pendant que je dors ! _

.- T'es un grand dormeur ?

.- _Disons que j'aime pas etre réveillé comme ca ! Et te marre pas !_

.- Trop tard !

.- _Grrr ._

.- Si t'habites chez Aurora, tu dois etre au Caire non ?

.- _Exact ! Toi aussi t'habites au Caire ?_

.- Oui !

.- _C'est cool !_

.- On s'échange nos e-mails ? Je risque de ne pas pouvoir venir plus tard !

.- _Ok !_

Ils s'échangèrent leurs adresses e-mail . Meli la nota soigneusement sur un carnet .

.- Merci ! A plus !

.- _A plus !_

Meli quitta Msn et éteignit l'ordinateur .

* * *

NB: Et voilà ! fin du chap ! moi et Msn, on a jamais put fonctionner ensemble faute a l'ordi ! 


	3. nouveau prétendant

Il est temps de rencontrer ce fameux prétendant !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : nouveau prétendant**

Le soir, Firmin se rendit dans une villa qui appartenait a un jeune collectionneur . Il sonna a la porte . Un jeune homme alla lui ouvrir .

.- C'est pour quoi ? demanda t-il .

.- Bonsoir, répondit Firmin, j'aimerai vous parler .

.- Entrez .

Firmin entra dans la villa . Il s'installa dans un fauteuil au salon et regarda les objets décorant la pièce . L'un d'eux attira son attention . C'était un puzzle en or en forme de pyramide et qui avait un œil sur le devant .

.- Je vois que le puzzle du millenium vous intrigue ! remarqua le jeune homme .

.- Vous l'avez trouvé où ? demanda Firmin .

.- A vrai dire, je l'ai hérité de mon père . Ce puzzle est particulièrement complexe et dur a réaliser . Il aurait appartenu a un grand pharaon .

.- Hé bien ! Vous avez des objets uniques Mr Muto !

.- De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

.- Disons que je cherche un fiancé pour ma nièce, Mélissa, mais ses quatre prétendants sont partis en courant a cause d'elle .

.- C'est a dire ?

.- Elle les fait fuir par tous les moyens qu'elle connaît !

.- Je vois . Je passerai demain dans la matinée pour la rencontrer .

.- Je vous remercie !

Firmin s'en alla . Le jeune homme soupira .

.- Mon pauvre Atemu, se dit-il, tu vas devoir mener une double vie !

Le lendemain matin, Meli et Gustave était sur le toit pour accueillir le nouveau prétendant avec une tarte a la crème, comme pour le précédent . Celui-ci arriva . Evidemment, c'était Atemu qui avait du se forcer a porter un costume avec une cravate et avait réussi a trouver une paire de lunettes spécialement pour ceux qui n'en ont pas besoin, histoire de faire plus sérieux auprès du reste de la famille .

.- Je me passerai bien de ces lunettes, pensa t-il, mais j'ai pas le choix !

Il regarda le toit et vit deux personnes .

.- Le comité d'accueil j'imagine ! se dit-il .

Sur le toit, Meli et Gustave attendaient .

.- Alors ? demanda Meli .

.- Pour une fois, répondit Gustave, j'ai aucune info !

.- Alors on fera sans !

Atemu passa le portail et elle appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande . La machine envoya la tarte a la crème, mais a la surprise générale, Atemu parvint a l'éviter en faisant un pas de coté . Meli crut qu'elle revait .

.- T'a vu ca ! s'écria t-elle .

.- C'est le premier qui arrive a contrer un de tes pièges ! fit Gustave .

.- J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

* * *

NB: En temps normal, Meli ferait tout pour séduire Atemu mais là... 


	4. le pari

Je sais bien que certaines personnes ont la chance de connaitre la suite, mais je continue a poster quand meme !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : le pari**

Firmin accueillit Atemu au salon a bras ouverts et le présenta a sa femme .

.- Mr Muto, dit Firmin, je vous présente Ambroise, ma femme .

.- Enchantée de vous connaître ! fit Ambroise avec sa voix grincante .

.- Moi de meme, répondit Atemu en s'inclinant respectueusement .

.- Où est donc passée Mélissa ? remarqua Ambroise .

.- C'était donc elle le comité d'accueil ! pensa intérieurement Atemu .

Gustave arriva, suivit de Meli qui n'était vraiment pas ravie d'avoir un prétendant tenace . Atemu sourit en voyant la tete qu'elle tirait .

.- Pas contente a ce que je vois ! dit-il .

.- Vous savez aussi bien que moi quel en est la raison ! répondit Meli en lancant un regard noir au jeune homme .

.- Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas beaucoup les tartes a la crème !

.- Je vous aurais un jour où l'autre !

.- Alors faisons un pari !

.- Quel genre ?

.- Je vous donne un mois pour m'avoir avec l'un de vos pièges ! Si vous gagnez, je m'en vais mais si vous perdez, je reste jusqu'à m'etre décidé !

.- Si j'ai bien calculé, le pari se terminera la veille de mon anniversaire !

.- Vous acceptez ?

Meli regarda Atemu droit dans les yeux .

.- Oui ! répondit-elle .

.- Bien, dit Atemu, je vais rentrer chez moi et vous laissez le reste de la journée pour vous préparez !

Il s'en alla avec le sourire aux lèvres .

Le soir venu, Meli regarda sa messagerie et vit qu'elle avait recu ce qu'elle attendait .

_Salut Meli,_

_J'espère que ca va bien de ton coté ! moi je suis aux anges ! _

_Aurora est enfin partie au Japon ! J'ai une paix royale !_

_A plus ._

_Millenium ._

Elle s'empressa de lui répondre .

* * *

NB: Alala ! Que va t-elle faire comme piège ? Connaissant l'oiseau, ca va foirer ! (veuillez ne pas me tuer ! je tiens a ma vie !) 


	5. préparation

Merci pour ton review Darkangel Guard ! Pour te combler, je mets la suite !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Préparation**

Le soir, Atemu regarda sa messagerie et vit qu'il avait recu un message . Il le lut .

_Salut Millenium,_

_J'ai bien recu ton message mais de mon coté, ca va pas super bien !_

_Mon oncle s'entete a vouloir me fiancer alors que je n'en ai aucune envie ! _

_Le dernier type qu'il a trouvé est différent des précédents . C'est le premier qui est parvenu a éviter l'un de mes pièges ! Mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !_

_On a fait un pari et si je gagnes, il s'en va ! Par contre, si je perds, il reste jusqu'à avoir prit une décision ! là, je suis en train de chercher des idées pour l'avoir et gagner ce pari avant la fin du temps imparti ! _

_Je t'embete avec mes problèmes alors je te laisse ._

_A plus !_

_Meli ._

Il sourit après l'avoir lu . Meli ignorait que son prétendant actuel était celui avec qui elle était ami sur le net .

.- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser demain ! se dit Atemu .

Il répondit au message de Meli et éteignit son ordinateur .

Le lendemain matin, Meli mit différents pièges en place spécialement pour Atemu . Gustave la regardait faire .

.- Je t'ai jamais vue aussi déterminée cousine ! remarqua t-il .

.- Simplement parce que j'ai jamais vu un type contrer aussi facilement un de mes accueils ! répondit-elle .

.- Evite de faire une gaffe du genre te scratcher dans les escaliers avec tes rollers aux pieds !

.- Ca m'est jamais arrivé ca !

.- Ca pourrait t'arriver un jour !

.- J'en doute !

.- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?

.- Rien mais je m'en contrefiche !

.- Alors je te laisse ! Je vais aller voir si il est arrivé !

Gustave laissa sa cousine préparer les pièges et alla au salon voir son oncle .

.- Bonjour mon oncle ! dit Gustave .

.- Bonjour mon neveu ! dit Firmin .

.- Quand doit venir Mr Muto ?

.- Un peu avant midi ! Je l'ai invité a manger avec nous . Où est Mélissa ?

.- Elle fait des pièges !

.- Elle prend donc ce pari au sérieux !

.- Ca change de d'habitude !

.- Espérons que si elle perd, Mr Muto voudra bien d'elle !

.- J'en doute un peu mon oncle ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle fait avant le jour J et, a moins qu'il soit voyant, il va avoir du mal a la contrer ! Alors pour après…

.- Soit Optimiste dans la vie !

.- J'essaye mon oncle, j'essaye .

* * *

NB: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, MakeASecret est Mélissa dans ma fic ! 


	6. raté

Je doute que les Ando Langlay aient beaucoup de fans ! (apart Meli) On ne verra pas tout le monde mais bon ! **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Raté**

Comme prévu, Atemu arriva un peu avant midi . Il fut accueillit par Ambroise .

.- Je vois que vous êtes ponctuel ! dit-elle .

.- Il le faut bien . répondit Atemu .

Elle le conduisit a la salle a manger où tout le monde, sauf Meli, étaient présent . Ambroise commença a s'impatienter .

.- Je vais aller la chercher moi-même ! fit-elle .

Elle monta à l'étage . Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit un cri strident et Ambroise revint complètement affolée .

.- Des…des…faisait-elle .

.- Je vais monter . dit Atemu .

Il monta a l'étage . Il regardait bien partout au cas où et vit une souris blanche en train de manger un bout de fromage au fond du couloir .

.- J'ai compris a présent ! se dit-il .

Il regarda attentivement le sol et remarqua un fil transparent juste avant la dernière porte du couloir .

.- J'en conclut que c'est sa chambre ! pensa t-il .

Il réfléchit un moment et évita soigneusement le fil pour se placer devant la porte . Il leva la tete et vit ce que la jeune fille lui réservait .

.- Encore une tarte ! remarqua t-il . Elle a que ca en stock ma parole !

Il déclencha le piège avec l'aide de la souris et se placa a coté de la porte pour l'éviter . Comme il le pensait, Meli ouvrit la porte pour voir si son piège avait marché .

.- Raté ! fit Atemu .

Meli lui jeta un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire . Ils descendirent a la salle a manger, l'un mécontent, l'autre souriant .

Atemu s'en alla en milieu d'après-midi en disant qu'il reviendrait après demain . Meli recommença a travailler sur ses pièges et, le soir venu, alla regarder ses mails . Comme elle s'y attendait, elle avait reçue la réponse de Millenium .

_Salut Meli,_

_Tu ne m'a pas du tout enbeté avec tes problèmes ! _

_J'imagine a quel point ça doit t'énerver d'avoir un oncle comme ça !_

_Tu as eu combien de prétendants en tout ? Je suis juste un peu curieux !_

_Il est si tenace que ça le nouveau ? Hé bien je te souhaite bonne chance pour le pari Meli !_

_De mon coté, ça va !_

_A plus !_

_Millenium ._

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre .

* * *

NB: J'imagine que vous avez bien compris qui est Millenium ! rendez-vous au prochain chap ! 


	7. tout tourne mal

A partir de là, on va commencer a découvrir une autre face de la famille de Meli .

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 : tout tourne mal**

Les jours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas . Millenium et Meli devenaient de plus en plus proches et étaient d'excellents amis . Atemu lui, n'était toujours pas tombé dans un seul piège de la part de Meli et celle-ci commencait a en faire de moins en moins étrangement . Le pari allait bientôt prendre fin et cela n'inquiétait guère la jeune fille . Mais quelquechose d'étrange se produisit deux jours avant la fin du pari .

Comme toujours, Meli attendait impatiemment Atemu mais ce jour là, il n'est pas venu . Il n'a meme pas appelé pour prévenir . La jeune fille attendait aussi une réponse de Millenium mais celui-ci a arreté d'écrire étrangement .

.- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? se demanda Meli .

En compensation, sa tante Ambroise lui avait achetée une robe pour son anniversaire .

.- Je suis sure qu'elle t'ira a ravir ! faisait celle-ci .

.- J'en veux pas ! dit Meli .

.- Pardon ?

.- J'ai dit que j'en voulais pas de ta robe hors de prix !

.- Parle moi sur un autre ton jeune fille !

.- Non !

Ambroise la gifla et s'en alla .

Chez Atemu, la vitrine du puzzle du millenium avait été brisée . Son propriétaire avait piqué une crise de colère en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé au Japon . Il avait la main en sang et se mit un bandage autour de celle-ci .

.- D'abord elle, après ma sœur, et pour finir mon frère ! disait-il .

Il alla dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte .

Meli regarda la robe . Elle était jaune canari et extrêmement bouffante . Elle prit une paire de ciseaux et s'en servit pour mettre la robe en pièce .

.- Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! se dit-elle .

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'où l'on pouvait voir le portail . A son grand désespoir, personne ne l'ouvrit .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? se demanda t-elle .

Elle savait que demain soir, le pari se terminerait et qu'elle aurait perdu mais bizarrement, c'était ce qu'elle voulait .

* * *

NB: Normalement, la fic devrait se finir a douze chap mais rien n'est sur ! 


	8. bon appétit !

Ceux qui n'aiment pas Ambroise seront ravis !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Bon appétit !**

Le lendemain matin, Atemu n'était toujours pas venu et Meli décida de passer a l'action . Elle essaya de piquer le carnet d'adresse de son oncle dans la chambre de celui-ci mais manque de chance, il ne s'y trouvait point .

.- On dirait bien que quelqu'un m'a devancée ! remarqua t-elle .

Elle descendit au salon et vit que sa tante avait prit le carnet . Celle-ci se préparait a sortir .

.- J'ai compris ! fit-elle . Elle va faire son numéro a mon prétendant actuel . On va s'amuser !

Meli alla enfiler un jean avec un tee-shirt vert clair et une paire de baskets pour suivre sa tante . Celle-ci s'en alla vers midi et sa nièce la prit aussitôt en filature en ayant prit le soin d'emporter son sac a dos remplit de farce et attrapes ainsi que d'un sandwich et d'une bouteille d'eau minérale . Ambroise s'arreta dans un restaurant cinq étoiles pour déjeuner . Meli en profita pour s'introduire dans les cuisines du restaurant où elle connaissait quelqu'un .

.- Salut Gérald ! dit Meli a l'un des serveurs .

.- Tiens, répondit celui-ci, mais c'est Meli !

.- La fille aux tartes ? fit le cuisinier .

.- Ouais ! répondit Gérald . Tu veux quoi ?

.- Ma tante est a la table vingt-deux et j'aimerai lui jouer un sale tour !

.- On a une serveuse malade aujourd'hui ! Prends sa place !

.- OK !

Elle alla au vestiaire et enfila la tenue de serveuse en cinq minutes . Elle alla immédiatement s'occuper de sa tante qui attendait un serveur .

.- J'ai faillit attendre ! fit-elle .

.- Désolée madame mais comme nous sommes en sous effectif, ils m'ont mise au boulot plus tot que prévu ! répondit Meli .

.- Vous etes une débutante ! Bon, faisons avec ! J'aimerai une salade verte sans huile d'olive accompagnée d'un filet mignon saignant . Pour la suite, je commanderai plus tard .

.- Bien madame .

Meli partit en cuisine en se retenant de rire . Gérald la rejoignit .

.- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? demanda t-il .

.- Ma tante ne m'a meme pas reconnue et j'ai fait exprès des fautes en prenant sa commande ! répondit la jeune fille .

.- Eh ! fit le cuisinier . Si elle te rembarre, t'a qu'a passer en cuisine avec moi !

.- T'es d'accord Maurice ? s'étonna Gérald .

.- Ca pour l'être je le suis ! répondit Maurice .

.- Déjà fait ça et on verra après ! lui dit Meli en lui donnant la commande de sa tante .

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Meli revint a la table de sa tante avec un plateau dans les mains .

.- Voici votre commande madame . fit-elle .

.- Enfin ! pesta sa tante .

Meli se dépêcha de retourner en cuisine pour retrouver ses amis .

.- Dis-moi, demanda Maurice, elle a quoi avec les olives ta tante ?

.- Ben, répondit la jeune fille, ça lui donne des boutons !

.- Et pour le reste ? demanda Gérald .

.- J'accepte ta proposition Maurice ! répondit Meli .

.- Ce sera un grand honneur ! dit celui-ci .

Ambroise s'aperçut que sa viande était trop cuite et piqua une crise . Son verre de vin rouge tomba sur sa robe neuve en faisant une belle tache . Gérald prit la place de son amie pendant que celle-ci passait en cuisine . Celui-ci revint avec la nouvelle commande de Ambroise une quinzaine de minutes plus tard .

.- Alors on aime pas le chocolat ma tante ? fit Meli . Ben je vais vous gater !

Elle mit une couche de chocolat dans la part de gâteau de sa tante ainsi qu'un piment rouge . Elle en profita pour mettre de l'aspirine effervescente dans la bouteille de vin que sa tante avait commandée . Gérald alla apporter tout ca a la table vingt-deux . Cinq minutes plus tard, un cri strident se fit entendre . Ambroise se précipita en cuisine . En plus de la tache de vin, elle avait une tache de chocolat sur sa robe .

.- J'aimerai des explications SUR LE CHAMP ! hurla t-elle .

.- Fallait apprendre a dire merci ! dit Meli .

.- QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA !

.- Je suis là parce que vous alliez me piquer mon prétendant actuel !

.- PAS DU TOUT !

.- De toute facon, j'ai ce que je voulais et vous avez un bouton sur le nez !

Sa tante prit son miroir de poche et constata avec horreur ce qu'elle avait au visage . Elle s'en alla en vitesse en laissant tomber son porte-monnaie . Meli le ramassa et paya ses amis .

.- Bonne chance pour après ! firent les deux garcons .

.- Merci les amis ! dit Meli .

Elle avait récupéré le carnet d'adresse de son oncle et avait trouvée l'adresse de Atemu . Elle s'apercut qu'il habitait dans une villa qu'elle connaissait puisque c'était chez une amie a elle . Elle mit une demie-heure pour arriver chez le jeune homme .

* * *

NB: Comment se passera cette visite ? Vous le saurez au phochain chap pardi ! 


	9. conflit familial

Houlà ! Je me suis relachée ! merci a Regenerating Fire pour son review et j'en profite pour lui dire de continuer ses fics avec le meme entrain !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Conflit familial**

Meli se tenait devant la porte et se contentait de la regarder depuis un bon moment . Elle finit par se décider et toqua a la porte . Elle attendit une minute et quelqu'un vint ouvrir . C'était Atemu .

.- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il .

.- C'est une longue histoire ! répondit-elle . Je peux entrer ?

.- Si tu y tiens !

Elle remarqua le bandage a la main du jeune homme .

.- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda t-elle .

.- Déjà, commenca t-il, je préfère que tu me tutoies ! Ensuite, j'ai juste piquer une crise .

.- Une crise ?

.- Cherches pas a comprendre Meli…

Il s'apercut trop tard de son erreur . Meli était certaine que personne ne l'avait appelée comme ca devant lui .

.- Comment tu connais mon surnom ? demanda la jeune fille .

Le jeune homme ne dit rien .

.- Ne me dis pas que tu es…commenca t-elle .

.- Oui . répondit-il . Je suis Millenium .

Elle resta sans voix pendant un moment et finit par partir en courant sous les yeux du jeune homme qui ferma la porte en la claquant violemment quand la jeune fille eu quitté son champ de vision . Une heure plus tard, elle était devant chez elle . Elle se souvint que son oncle avait du s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée . Elle entra, se rendit au salon où l'attendait une mauvaise surprise . Sa tante Ambroise et sa cousine Reine, ses deux plus redoutables ennemies dans la famille, étaient dans une colère noire .

.- A présent que mon père est parti, commenca Reine, c'est nous qui prenons les choses en main !

.- Ton attitude est impardonnable Mélissa ! hurla sa tante .

.- Nous avons donc décidé…

.- Que tu n'avais rien a faire dans cette maison !

.- C'EST INJUSTE !

Gustave venait d'arriver et avait tout entendu . Il avait bien vu que sa jeune cousine n'était pas en état de leur tenir tete . Reine alla se placer en face de Gustave et lui jeta un regard noir .

.- Tu es censé etre dans ta chambre ! fit Reine .

.- Je ne suis pas ton esclave sale sorcière ! hurla le jeune homme .

.- Laisse le Reine ! fit Ambroise . Il me semble évident que son comportement est du au fait qu'il passe son temps a fréquenter ta cousine !

Reine profita de l'occasion pour gifler sa cousine qui tomba au sol . Les deux femmes rirent devant ce spectacle tandis que le jeune homme ne savait quoi faire pour aider sa cousine . Romaric arriva avec une valise appartenant a Meli et qui était pleine a ras-bord . Il la jeta au sol .

.- Elle mérite pas d'avoir de l'argent ! fit Romaric .

.- Tu as raison mon frère, dit Reine, on va la jeter dehors sans un sou !

.- Elle sera une pauvre clocharde et restera seule toute sa vie !

.- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire Mélissa !

Meli prit sa valise sans discuter et s'en alla de la villa . Ambroise fit enfermer Gustave dans sa chambre .

Meli marcha pendant un moment sans trop regarder où elle allait . Quand la nuit tomba, elle s'écroula contre un mur tellement elle était épuisée et s'endormit . Pendant son sommeil, quelqu'un la trouva et l'emmena avec lui .

* * *

NB:Cette fic se finira avec le chap 11 et pour le retour des disparus, le chap 18 ou 19 . 


	10. deuxième chance

merci pour les reviews ! j'espère que le chap 10 vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : deuxième chance**

Le lendemain matin, Meli se réveilla . Elle s'apercut qu'elle était dans une chambre a coucher et en conclut que quelqu'un l'avait transportée ici pendant qu'elle dormait . Elle vit que la porte était ouverte et que quelqu'un arrivait . Elle décida de faire semblant de dormir pour voir . La personne arriva dans la chambre .

.- Je sais que tu es réveillée !

Elle connaissait cette voix . Elle ouvrit les yeux pour en etre sure et c'était bien Atemu qui avait parlé . Celui-ci évitait de la regarder . Il sortit de la chambre et y laissa la jeune fille . Elle se leva, enfila ses chaussures et le suivit . Il était au salon où l'on pouvait voir du verre brisé . Elle était derrière lui .

.- Je m'excuse pour ne rien t'avoir dit . dit-il . Je ne me doutais pas que ton oncle viendrait me voir .

.- C'est oublié . répondit la jeune fille . C'est toi qui a fait ca ?

.- Oui . Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dehors aussi tard ?

.- Ma tante a profité de l'absence de mon oncle pour me jeter dehors .

.- La veille de ton anniversaire en plus !

.- Tant que mon oncle sera absent, je serai incapable de rentrer .

.- Je peux t'aider si tu veux .

Il s'était retourné pour la regarder en disant ca . Celle-ci rougit légèrement et lui sourit .

.- J'accepte ton aide ! lui dit-elle .

.- Alors commencons a préparer notre plan ! fit-il .

.- Tu as le numéro de portable de mon oncle ?

.- Oui !

.- Super ! Il a organisé une grande soirée pour ce soir et j'imagine que ma tante n'a pas pu annulé ! Seul inconvénient, il faut avoir une tenue convenable et je n'ai pas une seule robe !

.- Suis-moi !

Elle suivit Atemu jusqu'à la chambre où elle avait dormi . Il ouvrit un placard et en sorti une grand boite .

.- C'est a ton amie mais elle ne l'a jamais mise . dit-il .

Meli ouvrit la boite et y trouva une magnifique robe rouge .

.- Merci . lui dit-elle .

Elle embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir .

Le soir, le manoir était remplit de personnes chics . Meli et Atemu arrivèrent facilement a s'y glisser et ils montèrent discrètement a l'étage .

* * *

NB: crise de larmes: C'est déjà l'avant-dernier chap :'( il y a toujours le retour des disparus a finir ! 


	11. soirée inoubliable

"snif" c'est le dernier chap ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! bonne lecture a tous et thank you very much pour les reviews !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11: Soirée inoubliable**

Une heure plus tard, Firmin était arrivé pour annoncer a Ambroise qu'il voulait divorcer . Celle-ci avait comprit qu'il avait tout découvert a propos de ce qu'elle faisait subir a Meli et avait préférer se suicider avec du poison plutot que de perdre sa fortune . Une ambulance avait été appelée a l'avance et avait transportée la femme a l'hopital meme si il était déjà trop tard . Reine et Romaric avait profité de l'agitation provoqué par ces évènements pour s'enfuir discrètement . Tout se calma vers onze heures du soir et Firmin prit la parole .

.- Veuillez m'excusez chers invités, commenca t-il, mais je crois qu'il est temps de vous rappelez qu'a la base, cette soirée était pour ma nièce afin de feter son dix-septième anniversaire ! Viens Meli !

Meli n'en crut pas ses oreilles . Son oncle l'avait enfin appelée par son diminutif . Elle se dépecha de le rejoindre .

.- Merci, dit-elle, et encore toutes nos excuses pour ces facheux évènements . J'espère que malgré ca, vous vous amuserez bien ce soir .

Les invités étaient contents de voir la jeune fille . Gustave était heureux pour sa cousine . Atemu lui, se préparait a partir mais quelquechose le retint .

.- J'aimerai, commenca Meli, j'aimerai remercier tout spécialement celui qui m'a permis d'etre parmi vous ce soir . C'est lui qui a prit l'initiative de prévenir mon oncle et de m'amener ici ce soir malgré le peu d'enthousiasme que j'y manifestait .

Atemu rougit légèrement en entendant ca et préféra rester a la soirée . Quelques minutes plus tard, la famille donna ses cadeaux a Meli . Celle-ci avait recu des livres, un CD de J-pop et son oncle lui avait offert un pendentif avec un rubis qui appartenait a sa belle-sœur Ayumi .

.- Il est superbe mon oncle . dit-elle .

.- C'est ton père qui me l'avait remis la veille de sa mort . répondit Firmin .

.- Je vous remercie .

.- Je dérange ?

Meli se retourna et vit Atemu .

.- Pas du tout ! répondit la jeune fille .

.- Tu sais, commenca t-il, a propos du pari…

.- Tu l'a gagné !

.- Non, je n'ai pas respecter ce pari jusqu'au bout donc c'est toi qui a gagné ! Ce qui veut dire que je dois m'en aller .

.- Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas respecté jusqu'au bout !

.- Alors…

.- Match nul !

.- On fait quoi ?

.- Suis-moi !

Meli emmena Atemu dans le jardin . Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de la maison, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la bouche . Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et se mit a rougir . La jeune fille le regarda en souriant .

.- Pour une fois, tu n'a pas pu me contrer ! fit-elle .

.- Je reconnais que tu m'a bien eu sur ce coup ! dit-il .

.- Tu n'est pas invincible finalement !

.- Au fait, je n'ai rien a t'offrir…

.- Tu m'a déjà offert des tas de choses ! Que m'offrir de plus ?

.- Ceci .

Il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et mit sa main derrière la tete de celle-ci . Il la regarda droit dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis finit par lentement les fermer pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui se laissa faire avec grand plaisir .

* * *

NB: C'est fini ! merci a tous d'avoir suivis cette fic ! on se reverra dans "le retour des disparus" ! 


End file.
